


She's Just A Pawn, He's Doing Wrong

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [27]
Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Band, Angst, Caught, Cheating, College, F/M, Internal Monologue, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Kate gets more than she bargained for at Zac's birthday party.





	She's Just A Pawn, He's Doing Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 5 inch heels

Kate frowned as she sat on the sidewalk. Her five inch heels in her hand as she looked at them sadly, knowing they were supposed to be part of her look. A look that drew Zac to her and finally made him interested enough to want to do more than just kiss her and feel her up drunkenly.

The both of them stealing moments alone together at college parties to fool around and do things normal young adults, newly adults did. Except Zac seemed scared to even go beyond kissing or feeling her up. She was lucky that time last month when she had convinced him to finger her but that was as far as they had gotten.

She had offered to return the favor with a hand job or a blowjob but he had turned her down. Kate almost feeling like there was something wrong with her.

Her friend Natalie assuring her that nothing was but Kate thought Nat didn't have much room to talk. Not when she had a husband and a kid and obviously she was doing something right. Even if the kid had been unplanned forcing her into a shotgun marriage with Zac's brother.

It was still better than what Kate had which was nothing.

Though Kate wasn't sure why she had let Natalie convince her to help dress Kate a little slutty for Zac's birthday party tonight. But she had and so she let Natalie pick out a black dress that showed off far too much leg and skin and the black 5 inch heels she had worn with them too match.

Natalie had even done her makeup, choosing darker colors than what Kate liked. Kate liked a natural look.

Yet even with the changes, Zac had noticed nothing. Only said she looked nice and that was it. He had even ignored her for most of the night, Kate having no clue where her boyfriend had ran off too. If he could even be called her boyfriend anymore with how he was treating her.

"Katie?" a voice spoke bringing Kate out of her own head and she wiped a few tears off her cheek as she turned to face Taylor, who was walking towards her with a confused look on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked almost hesitantly as he sat down beside her.

Kate knowing why he was hesitant, it was because they didn't get along well. Kate wasn't his biggest fan not after he had gotten Natalie pregnant.

Though she knew it was childish because Natalie had a hand in that as well.

"No, I'm not okay," Kate admitted finding it funny that she only had the one person who she never saw herself venting too here to vent too. "I....your brother doesn't seem to realize I exist sexually," she muttered as she felt her cheeks getting hot.

Almost wanting to blame her loose tongue on the two beers she had tonight.

Taylor fell silent at that, his gaze looking away from Kate and even in the moonlight she swore his cheeks had gotten pink as well.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked like he was clueless.

"He's never interested is what I mean," Kate spoke with a roll of her eyes. "All we do is kiss or he'll awkwardly grope me. Just last month he finally fingered me but that was after I prodded enough and broke him down," she continued as her cheeks got even hotter. "I asked him if I could return the favor...give him a hand job or suck him off but he just said no and then got up to leave," she sighed as she felt more tears wanting to come out but she refused to cry.

Not in front of Taylor and not while she was confessing her lack of a sex life. 

Again Taylor went silent as he ran a hand through his hair, "I mean have you explicitly told Zac how you feel and that you'd like to do more? We both know my brother he can be dense."

"He can be," Kate agreed but she had to bite her tongue from adding on that Taylor was worse in that department. "But I mean I think it's pretty obvious what I wanted...that I want more. Hell look at how I'm dressed tonight," she added on as she looked down at her dress. "All he said was I look nice and then he disappeared somewhere. Leaving me all alone and with a bunch of people I don't know well because they are more his friends than me. Stupid frat boys and drama nerds," she added on because she had seen Harry here.

Harry fucking Styles who could give Taylor a run for his money on looks as well as the number of girls who swooned over him. Natalie being one of them but she doubted Taylor knew that or if he did he didn't care. Probably because everyone knew Harry was a player, known for going from one bed to the next.

Zac had only met him when he had to tutor him for math last semester. Harry falling behind because he had gotten the lead in the college's performance of Romeo and Juliet and he had found it hard to juggle his worst class with getting ready for the play.

Taylor sighed at that once again running a hand through his hair, "True," he so willingly agreed. "And I mean..I know my brother. He's not against sex at all," he spoke as his voice went lower like he knew something Kate didn't well which he probably did.

After all he was close to Zac. Much closer to him than he was Isaac and they probably told each other everything. The thought making Kate feel sick then because what if Taylor knew something else. What if Zac was cheating on her and that was why he didn't want sex.

What if he was getting it from other girls. The types who loved to throw themselves at frat boys like Zac because most frat boys loved getting a piece of ass whenever they could.

"Is Zac cheating on me?" Kate asked before she could stop herself. The weight of her words seeming to cause a weird tension in the air or maybe it had been there all along and Kate hadn't noticed.

Her head and senses did feel fuzzy right now and at least that she could probably thank the two beers for. It wasn't like she drank often. She only came to the parties because Zac did and she liked spending time with her boyfriend. Even if he was ignoring her or treating her like she wasn't his favorite thing right now.

When Kate was sure she had once been. Back when their relationship was PG rated and not PG-13 rated.

After the words tumbled out of her mouth Kate watched Taylor intently. Noticing the way he swallowed hard at her words and how he seemed to move away from her slightly. Not that he was sitting that close to her to begin with but still, it was noticeable and she felt those things as well as his continued silence was all the answer that she needed.

Zac was cheating on her and it wasn't that he didn't dislike sex. It truly was her that he disliked or at least wasn't interested in because he was getting it from someone else.

Another girl was giving Zac what Kate should have been. After all they'd been dating since he was a fucking freshman in high school. Wasn't she his high school sweetheart in the end? They always get each other's virginity and Kate had foolishly waited for him.

"He's cheating on me," Kate spoke in Taylor's silence. "He's actually cheating on me."

"I didn't say.." Taylor started but Kate shook her head as she stood up from the sidewalk. Not even reaching for her shoes. 

"You don't have too," she told him through gritted teeth as she turned on her heel. Heading back inside the frat house and decided she'd look for Zac in the easiest place she could think of.

His bedroom, he was probably there fucking the chick he was cheating on her with and she wanted to find them. Give them both a piece of her mind as well as seeing who her competition was because as pathetic as it was, she'd still fight for Zac even knowing he was cheating.

She was sure she was the better girl in the end. It wasn't like she threw herself at taken men so easily.

Making it to Zac's bedroom, Kate slowly put her hand on the doorknob. Having a slight moment of hesitation. Her brain telling her she didn't really want to see what or who was on the other side of it. She was just reacting out of anger and being upset and that was never good.

Kate chose to ignore her brain as she finally opened the door just a crack. Not even being able to get it open fully because what she could see from where she was standing was enough to make her dizzy and throw her world upside down.

There on Zac's bed was Zac and Harry. Both of them naked and engaged in the type of sex Kate had never seen before but always heard it was wrong thanks to every pastor she had heard preaching in her life.

Knew it was a sin to be with another man like Zac currently was.

But if it was a sin why did the sight of Harry riding her boyfriend not look so bad at all?

It was that thought that disgusted her, caused her to shut the door silently as she turned to head back out of the party and find her way home. Yet when she turned around she came face to face with Taylor who held her shoes in his hand.

"You forgot your shoes," he told her with a weird look on his face. Like he knew what she had just seen and he had some sort of pity for her.

Just a small amount because why would he pity her a ton? 

"T..thanks," Kate stammered as she reached for her shoes. "Can you drive me home?" she asked him softly knowing she just wanted out of the party. 

She wanted to be as far away from Zac as possible.

"Sure," Taylor nodded his head though he looked hesitant but despite that he still walked her outside. Kate following him like a zombie as he lead the way to his car.

A small part of her surprised that Natalie had let him drive to this given how much he drank most of the time. But right now he seemed sober. Something which Kate didn't feel despite knowing that she was somewhat more sober than she had been before finding Zac and Harry.


End file.
